


Don't Howl you Idiot!

by CanadianCherri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha Canada, Alpha Russia, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta China, Beta Italy, M/M, Mates, Omega America, Omega England, Omega France, Omega Prussia, Omega Verse, Poly Relationships, Rating May Change, Soulmates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianCherri/pseuds/CanadianCherri
Summary: Alfred F Jones is the last of his kind, of the ghost wolves. With his younger brother Matthew Williams by his side they come across something amazing. Other elementals, but who said it was safe?





	1. Prologue

His mental mindset was frazzled, who’s wouldn’t be when you hear the humming of dead spirits in your mind all day? Alfred looked up into the trees, inklings of sunlight danced across his feet. While Matthew busied himself with searching through supplies, throat parched and dry. The brothers were tired, so tired and sad and afraid. For once the two boys weren’t fighting over something, and further pissing off the locals. (It usually started with Alfred screeching about being the “hero”, and fairest omega in all the land!) Smooth blonde ears pricked nervously, the dark grey branding on his wrist burning in warning.  
“Mattie, bro-”  
“Wait Alfred, I need to speak with you about getting more maple syrup-”  
“Mattie dude seriously-”  
“I’m being serious!”  
“Watch out!” Alfred pinned his ears against his skull with a nervous gasp, blue eyes focusing on the lumbering frames coming towards them in quick movements. “As I was saying.. There’s something behind you…”


	2. Watch & learn

"He's been trying to tell you for the last.. Well 30 seconds. Not that it makes a difference of course when you become one of my workers, and he becomes one of the few ghost omegas we've been able to catch." The voice was like russian silk, smooth yet having evidence of being rough around the edges. "The voice" clearly held some power over a group of people, as the figures came closer while it was speaking. All werewolves ranged in size, but with controlled breeding and morphing it over the generations one could make plenty of wolves like another. It seemed this pack favored large brutish alphas, and small packages of muscle for omegas or females. One bold omega, (he seemed to be albino…) came forward to snap at them. It’s fur coat the prettiest shade of white, if only it wasn’t trying to intimidate them.

 

The blonde omega quickly flattened himself against his brother, tail swishing behind his prone frame. Matthew however was unimpressed, if his bared canines and angry body movements were any hint. Poisonous lavender eyes narrowed at the large crew, shifting to cover his brother’s petite form. Although it was appreciated Alfred couldn’t help but feel to be a burden. Heros shouldn’t need to be protected from some Russian dude and his mob gang!

 

“Why the hell would we even let you come close to us without putting up a fight?” The Canadian spat quickly, losing any docile manner he had in effort to protect Alfred and possibly himself. Matching eyes narrowed at them from the thick protection of trees, a  _ kolkolkol  _ sound hinting at rapidly evaporating patience.

 

“Because I own you now..” Two wolves quickly abandoned their post to disable the twins, (one being the albino from before what a shocker!). Although they had the devotion, and eagerness to aid them both brothers had clear experience. Matthew rounded on them in his wolf form, built from the seams of dominance. The American was almost the same size as Matthew, which was considered quite large for an Omega. Which were formally just used for breeding purposes, true baby makers it seemed. Saliva dripped from their jaws, equally seeking the right for freedom and to just get out of Narnia. A fair-skinned wolf leaned against the white haired one, quickly seeking a retreat. ..But no one retreated until someone was dead. And it seemed their opponent knew it to, as they seized the chance to cut off exit without walking past him.

 

All around them wolves caroled their support, howling and snapping in a symphony of pure savageness. Shifters were feral of course, but this was barbaric!

  
“Gilbert.. Gilbert Belschimdt.” The albino puffed, as it was always took effort to talk in your animal form. Unless you were in the same pack, then you earned telepathy with your fellow members. “Francis..” His companion uttered, sea blue eyes focusing on them carefully. It was clear the man wasn’t a fighter, but the few slashes of old scars spoke volumes. For someone so.. Womanly to survive this long was a blessing, as he’s had time to control his curse. And craft someone with glory, dignity, and restraint. If one of the siblings had to guess an element, it’d be mind control. The power to put someone under your total command, and for an Omega.. That’s amazing. Maybe they should of watched more than think, then they might of noticed the subtle smoking of Francis’ jaws. Or the barked happiness as he puffed the smoke towards them with practiced ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for Co-Authors to help me with this story if you interested, comment below or message me at Canadiancherri@gmail.com


End file.
